Trick or treat!
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: A Superfamily Halloween special.


Tony was worried. It will be a difficult talk with his husband. But he had to do it. Not for him, but for their kid. He took a deep breath and went into the kitchen, knowing that he will find Steve there.

"Steve.." he started. Captain turned around with a smile. He was scooping out the pulp from a small pumpkin. On the table next to him were other small pumpkins, ready to carve.  
"Pumpkin soup today," he chirped, "Peter will carve them later." Tony nodded his head.

"Steve, we need to talk."  
"About?"  
"Peter. And Halloween."  
"What do you mean?" Steve slightly frowned.

"Steve.. Peter is already 6.. And he never went trick or treating.."  
"Of course he went, he goes every year," Steve continued to frown.  
"Going around the tower, asking Fury and SHIELDS agents for candy doesn't count, I mean real trick or treating.. You know, with other kids.. On the street.."

Steve put his tool down and gave Tony a stern look. He continued to look at Tony in such way for a while. Tony knew he had to last and not show any weakness.

"No," Steve said after a while, going back to scooping the pumpkin. Tony sighed.  
"Steve, you want our kid to go back to the kindergarten and find out that he was the only one who didn't go trick or treating? You know how kids can be.. It's like bullying material.." he added quieter, knowing that this will get Steve's attention. And it did. He gave his husband another stern look.

"Okay, but one of us and someone from the team is going with him," he eyed Tony, who beamed a smile.  
"Great, I'm going to.." he started, just to be interrupted by Steve.  
"And by one of us, I don't mean you," he added.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tony glared at him.

"Tony. You left Peter with your robots to babysit him," Steve glared back.  
"But it happened only once! I said I was sorry, when are you going to forget about it?!"  
"I don't know, maybe at Peter's wedding," he grinned. Tony narrowed his eyes, knowing that Steve is now just playing with him. He pecked blonde's lips and smiled.

"I'm going to make a costume for Peter," he grinned, going out from the kitchen.  
"What costume?"  
"You know, mini Iron man costume," Tony looked back surprised, thinking that it was obvious.  
"Tony, you can't force our son to dress up as Iron man," Steve said amused.  
"Oh.. I get it, you think that Peter will choose your spangly outfit instead of my awesome metal one? Not gonna happen, Cap," he smiled mockingly. Steve just laughed gently.

"Don't be ridiculous, Peter will choose his own costume," he said, leaving the pumpkin, catching up with Tony. "And yes, Captain America is better than Iron man," he playfully shoved the smaller man in the shoulder. Tony grinned and did the same to him. They both went into Peter's room.

Peter was sitting on the floor, playing with some Asgardian toys he got from Thor. His parents were not sure about this, but it turned out that the toys are safe, so he was allowed to play with them. And those were really beautiful toys, detailed, made from gleaming materials not known on Earth. They looked like pieces of art that should be in a museum not in the hands of a 6 year old kid. Peter smiled at his both dads, seeing them enter the room.

"Peter, do you know for who would you like to dress up this Halloween?" Tony asked. Peter smiled brightly and nodded his head.  
"Yes, as my favorite Avenger," he said happily. Tony smiled triumphantly at Steve, and Captain just rolled his eyes, waiting for their son's answer.

_Halloween_

"Bye Peter, have fun! Remember to listen to uncle Bruce and aunt Jane!" Steve smiled, waving his hand watching as they went out of the Tower.  
"Don't let Thor eat all of your candy!" Tony added. They saw Peter waving his small hand at them as they were slowly disappearing from their view. Steve was happy. He knew that Peter will be safe with Bruce. Thor just tagged along, loving the idea of Halloween in general. And if Thor was with them, Jane was also so it was 2 adults and 2 kids. He knew that it will be alright.

As they went back to their floor they didn't say a word. Steve thought that Tony was just touched as he was, but as soon as they made it back, Tony gave him an evil eye and huffed irritated.

"What?" Steve looked puzzled. Tony just huffed again. "Tony?"  
"It's your fault," Tony eyed him.  
"What is my fault?" Steve asked, honestly surprised.  
"Our son. He has no sense of style. Dressing as Bruce! Not even as Hulk, but as Bruce!" he lamented. Steve couldn't help but to smile at that.

"I think he looked adorable in those glasses," he smiled.  
"Well, yeah.. but still! I blame your 40's style and your spangly outfit for that," he eyed him again. Steve chuckled and nuzzled his husband's cheek.

"Luckily, you have enough style for the whole family," Tony grinned and kissed him. Steve wrapped his hands around Tony's waist, getting closer to him, kissing him deeply.

"Hey Tony, are you.. Woah! Get a room a guys!" Clint yelled as he stepped out from the elevator. Tony grinned wider and released himself from Steve's hold.  
"Tony, where are you going?" Steve asked, surprised again.  
"Trick or treating, mostly tricking. Got eggs?" he asked Clint. The archer nodded his head, holding an egg carton.

"Tony.." Steve said as a warning.  
"Don't worry, those are not rotten eggs!" Tony reassured him.  
"But you said.." Clint started, receiving a glare from Tony.  
"Not. Rotten. Clint," he said firmly.  
"Um.. Sure, just regular eggs," Clint smiled at Steve. Captain sighed.

"Tony, if Fury will try and send you for a mission to some jungle again I'm not defending you this time," he said worriedly. Tony just laughed.  
"He won't, I have a kid to raise," he pecked his cheek. "Besides, those eggs are for Hill and some other agents. We have something special for Fury," he grinned mischievously.

Steve sighed again and watched them leave. He was kinda hoping to spend some time with Tony. But he will be back sooner or later. He just hoped that he won't smell like rotten eggs. As he turned around, he heard another person coming out from the elevator. He looked through his shoulder and saw Natasha.

"I thought that, as our kids are out playing, we could watch some horror together," she smiled at Steve, holding a bowl with candy. Steve smiled back. It won't be so bad after all.


End file.
